


In a Kingdom By The Sea

by glitterbOnes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbOnes/pseuds/glitterbOnes





	In a Kingdom By The Sea

The first time Loki saw Sigyn was at one of the lavish Asgardian feast his father held regularly. On this occasion he had invited the royalty of Vanaheim; Njord the Sea king and his children Frey and Freya, and her small army of daughters. This was Odin's way of strengthening the relationships between Aesir and Vanir after the Great War. Freya was famed for her beauty and her love of all things golden and fine. It was rumoured that her daughters were fathered by the dwarf Iwaldi as she agreed to sleep with him in return of fine jewellery and her most treasured item, Brísingamen. Freya the Goddess of Fertility and Love had eight daughters; Nanna, Idunn, Sigyn, Lofn, Sjofn, Syn, Snotra and Var.

All were beautiful, although not quite as beautiful as their mother, but beautiful nonetheless. And it was Sigyn; sixteen in mortal years and Freya's third daughter Loki took a shine to.

He watched as she joked with her two older sisters and played with her younger siblings in the banquet hall. He noticed she had inherited the curves her mother was famous for. Her pale skin like untouched snow, her full plump lips red as the roses in the royal gardens. Her piercing blue eyes seemed to have the power to bewitch any one, including the God of Mischief himself. Her raven hair hung gracefully down to her mid back in soft flowing waves.

He smirked to himself as he saw her brush of the eager young men of the court that were vying for her to dance with them. He took a great amount of pleasure in watching her rebuff Fandral's attempts to woe her with swashbuckling stories and charming compliments. Loki let out a soft chuckle as the look of defeat washed over Fandral's face as he slumped away to try his luck with another young maiden.

Feeling confident, the eighteen year old Prince of Lies made his way over to Sigyn and her sisters, skilfully pushing past the unruly and now inebriated guests of the feast. As he neared he heard an exchange between Sigyn and her older sisters with an unruly, intoxicated girl of the court.

"Well if it isn't the daughters of the dwarf and that whore Freya" one girl slurred with a sway in her stance. "You hold your tongue, girl" Nanna, the eldest warned "my mother is a Goddess not to mention a Princess of Vanaheim and should not be spoken of in such a manner!"

Loki watched the situation become heated as the girl continued to slur slanderous words against Freya. He was about to intervene, but he stopped himself when he saw Sigyn square up to the girl with a mischievous smirk, quite similar to his own, and begin to speak.

"My sister warned you about holding your tongue, and choosing to ignore that warning isn't the best idea..." her smirk grew wider "and seeing as you continue to disrespect my mother, I'm more than happy to hold your tongue for you"

The girl scoffed at Sigyn and opened her mouth to continue her verbal attack. Everyone's eyes in that small area of the feast hall were on Sigyn, as she drew her pale, delicate right hand to the side of her face, between hers and the drunken girls and clicked her fingers. The drunken girl's eyes flashed with panic as she felt Sigyn's magical grip on her tongue, rendering her unable to speak. The audience that had been eagerly watching to see what Sigyn was going to do erupted with laughter. Loki's lips grew into a large smirk and he too even let out a small laugh, shocked and pleased by Sigyn's actions. She had seemed so innocent to Loki and he was glad to see she had a wit and personality, which he thought many of the Aesir women lacked.

"Sister, I think she's learnt her lesson" Idunn laughed softly placing a hand of Sigyn's shoulder. "Do you think so Idunn? I'm not convinced..." Sigyn smiled looking from her victim to her sister then back again. The girl looked at Sigyn with pleading eyes and Sigyn sighed, feeling slightly ashamed at what she was doing. Sigyn always felt a slight pang of guilt within her when she did things like this, but if there was one thing that angered Sigyn, it was people insulting and threatening her family. Sigyn was well known for being fiercely loyal to the ones she loved and would do absolutely anything to protect them. And, although Sigyn feels guilt, she does enjoy the thrill of causing mischief.

Sigyn sighed and released the girl from her magical hold making some spectators sigh with disappointment that Sigyn's little trick was over. "I hope that taught you to think before speaking ill of a Goddess and member of Vanir royalty." Sigyn quirked an eyebrow and folded her arms as the girl began to clamber away from her, still unable to speak from the shock of what had just happened. "Next time I might not be so nice about things!" Sigyn shouted after her.

"I would hardly call that nice, Sigyn!" Nanna laughed softly nudging her younger sister

"I could have done much worse! She got off lightly!" Sigyn smiled

"Aye, that is true! But remember, mother warned you about using your magic for such things and she won't be happy to hear about this little stunt" Nanna reminded Sigyn of the lecture her mother gave her earlier that week after a similar incident with their sister Syn, who Sigyn had caught reading her journal.

"Yes, yes I know!" Sigyn rolled her eyes

"But to be fair dear sister..." Idunn interjected "Sigyn was defending mother's honour so I'm sure she'll let this little incident slide!" Idunn put her hands of Sigyn's shoulders as she stood behind her looking to Nanna with her shining emerald eyes, identical to her mothers. Sigyn is close with all her sisters, but Idunn in particular even though Idunn is three years older than her. They shared the same humour, enjoyed the same literature and they could sit and talk all night about anything until the blazing sun would rise in the blue and white haze of the Vanaheim sky. Sigyn was completely distraught when Odin made Idunn the Goddess of Immortality and keeper of the golden apples of Asgard.

"Exactly Idunn!" Sigyn cheerfully agreed with her looking satisfied "Anyway! Who said anything about mother finding out?" Sigyn raised an eyebrow at Nanna.

"I have to tell her Sigyn, she'll find out one way or another" Nanna retorted

"Please don't tell her, Nanna! Can't we just keep this between ourselves?" Sigyn gave her eldest sister the best puppy dog eyes she could. Nanna had always been the most responsible and serious out of all Freya's daughters and was known for being heard hearted at times, but not even she could resist the look Sigyn was giving her.

"Fine, I won't say anything this time!" Nanna let out a defeated sigh but gave her sister a warm smile in the process

"I knew you couldn't resist the face" Sigyn chuckled nudging Nanna playfully.

Nanna rolled her eyes but kept the warm smile on her face as she looked at Sigyn and Idunn who was laughing along with her.  
"Come sisters, let me introduce you to Balder" Nanna smiles as she ushers Idunn and Sigyn off.

Loki watched the three sisters walk away and Nanna introduce them to the rugged and strong Balder the Brave, a friend of Thor's and more of an acquaintance of Loki's and one of Asgard's greatest warriors. Loki continued to gaze at Sigyn from across the banquet hall with curiosity in his eyes. He couldn't work out how a young woman could have so much life and personality to her at such a young age. The young women of the Aesir court were far too wrapped up in benign court gossip and fawning over Thor and the likes of Fandral. But Sigyn was different and Loki knew from that moment that he had to get to know the fair and loyal Princess Sigyn of Vanaheim.


End file.
